


Calendula Requiem

by Matsuoka_Miyano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angustía, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Relación establecida, Traigan pañuelos (?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuoka_Miyano/pseuds/Matsuoka_Miyano
Summary: -¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar  en todo lo que amas? ¿En todo lo que aprecias, cuidas y lo que has construido durante tu vida?¿Lo has hecho? ¿Has llegado a pensar que podrías perderlo en un parpadear? Yo no imaginaba que esto fuera posible  y lo descubrí  de la peor manera... -Kuroo y Tsukishima han estado saliendo desde la preparatoria, 8 años han pasado desde que iniciaron una relación y  ahora comparten un departamento en Tokyo. Tsukishima está a punto de graduarse de la universidad y Kuroo tiene un trabajo como bombero, todo parece ir perfectamente hasta que un día la tragedia amenaza sus vidas.





	Calendula Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, espero que les guste es mi primer one-shot en el fandom de Haikyuu además de que es el primer One-shot que no escribo en tercera persona, pero me pareció adecuado escribirlo de esta forma para que se trasmitiera mejor los sentimientos. El fanfic publicado aqui tambien esta disponible otras plataformas como Wattpad y Amor yaoi, simplemente estoy moviendo los pocos trabajo que tengo a AO3.  
> Una cosa más, Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Furudate. Yo solo los tomo prestado para dar vida a esta historia.

Si me preguntaras que es lo que más recuerdo antes de que todo esto comenzara, te diría que memorice  a la perfección los mensajes de texto que nos mandábamos  hasta que uno de  los dos cayera dormido, las pequeñas llamadas donde a  pesar de que decías que te molestaban nunca me  colgaste, nuestros pequeños enfrentamientos en el  campamento junto con las cosas que te enseñe en esos días. Y sobre todo aún recuerdo el viaje de Tokio hasta Miyagi por el simple impulso que me dio de ir a verte y decirte de  una vez por todas todo lo que sentía por ti, sigue en mi memoria la sorpresa en tus orbes doradas al verme desde tu ventana, parado fuera de tu casa, creí que me preguntarías  la razón por la que estaba allí pero en su lugar  recibí un “¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección Kuroo-san? “  Seguro me tachaste de acosador, si supieras que tuve que rogarles a tu capitán y al chico de pecas  hasta que uno de los dos aceptara dármela.

 Una vez que la sorpresa quedo atrás, frunciste el ceño y enseguida cerraste la ventana, no sin antes pedirme que me marchara. Me negué,  venia con un objetivo en mente y no me iría hasta cumplirlo, amenace con empezar a gritar tu nombre si no bajabas, no me creíste hasta que comencé a exclamar tu  apellido a todo pulmón. En ese momento abriste la puerta y me introdujiste en tu casa alegando que molestaba a los vecinos.

Cuando subimos a tu habitación había iniciado con un  ”Tsukki…”  dicho con gran firmeza antes de declararme, pero enseguida me había quedado quieto pasando una mano por detrás de mi nuca, pensando en que decirte mientras que tu mirada seria  estaba inspeccionándome de arriba abajo poniéndome aun más nervioso, pero cuando te mire a los ojos y te dije “Estoy enamorado de ti. Realmente me gustas…mucho”  tus mejillas se colorearon de tenue color rojo y trataste de evitar mi mirada, pero eso te hacía ver más adorable y casi en un tenue susurro después de un largo silencio me dijiste “A mi  también me gustas” no hizo falta más palabras, ya que me lance  a tus labios, había ansiado ese momento por un largo tiempo.

Y míranos, 8 años han pasado desde aquella declaración  en tu habitación, 5 desde que entraste a la universidad y decidiste venir a Tokio a vivir, ahora ambos compartimos un departamento, es perfecto. Nuestros días de Voleibol han quedado atrás, pero eso no implica que no juguemos algunas veces solo para recordar viejos tiempos. Tú estás en último año de universidad mientras que yo tengo un trabajo como bombero, no sé cómo termine haciendo eso pero me gusta.

Todo este recuento de nuestra vida vino a mi mente mientras tomaba  un sorbo de mi taza de café, al mismo tiempo que  veo por el rabillo del ojo a nuestro gato blanco, que se dirige a la sala, específicamente al sofá donde estas sentado. Recuerdo cuando lo encontré abandonado en una pequeña caja de cartón en la calle, al principio no te había agradado la idea de adoptarlo, traté de utilizar mis encantos junto con el gato para hacer que lo aceptaras, pero seguiste sin ceder  y me pediste que me llevara al gato si yo no quería dormir en el sillón, y vaya que lo cumpliste, esa fue la semana más incomoda de mi vida. Pero al final te acostumbraste a su presencia y ahora descansa plácidamente  en tu regazo  siendo acariciado mientras  lees un libro. Genial, ahora el gato recibe más mimos que yo. “Maldito felino traidor” masculló para mis adentros. Aunque  no tiene caso ponerme a pelear con un gato, después de todo yo lo traje a casa además que si llego a mencionarte aunque sea de broma que le das mas afecto  a ese gato que a mí, probablemente me dirás que soy “patético” por encelarme por cosas tan tontas. Incluso ya puedo escucharte decirlo.

 Mire el reloj que estaba en la pared, notando que era hora de partir, lance un suspiro de resignación mientras dejaba mi taza a medio beber en la mesa y tomaba mis llaves. Me incliné sobre el sillón para darte un corto beso a modo de despedida  antes de partir a la estación.

Todo marchaba  con normalidad, siempre teníamos  muy pocas llamadas pidiendo auxilio, exceptuando las llamadas de broma, claro está. Este día alguien me pido que lo cubriera en su turno de la noche,  el día había sido tranquilo por lo que pensé que en la noche sería igual. Así que acepte sin ningún problema, a lo cual el sujeto me agradeció dándome palmadas en la espalda.

Por esta razón había llamado a casa para notificarte.

Al escuchar tu voz a través del teléfono puedo deducir que no te sorprende que llame a casa, de hecho siempre lo hago, ya sea porque te extrañaba o porque simplemente quise hacerlo y tú todas las veces me dices que gaste mi tiempo en cosas de mayor provecho.

Mucha gente podría decir que eres frio y que tu tono de voz suena desinteresado, pero no lo es. Lo que no saben es que al finalizar esas llamadas  ese tono sereno se ve perturbado con un simple “Te amo” de mi parte, eso siempre te pone nervioso y te hace sonrojar a pesar de los años. Es suficiente para hacerme sonreír por el resto del día.  


Era alrededor de las 3 de la mañana y yo estaba descansado  en una de las pequeñas camas con las que contaba la estación, hasta que una alarma resonó por todo el lugar despertándome al instante. Me puse de pie rápidamente; tomé mi chaqueta, casco y mascarilla. Y me deslice por el tubo hasta el área de los camiones, acercándome al vehículo que estaba por partir, abrí la puerta de la cabina sentándome al lado del conductor y salimos de la estación.

No tenía idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos y nadie parecía querer preguntar nuestro destino. Normalmente mientras nos trasportábamos al lugar de la emergencia  alguien nos informaba sobre lo sucedido en el lugar, pero todos estaban callados, era extraño.

Por el momento no le di mucha importancia ya que desde mi posición como copiloto podía ver la gran nube negra de humo que se expandía en medio de la noche y como las grandes lenguas de fuego iluminaban todo a su alrededor mientras un edificio se consumía.

El rumbo se me hacía demasiado conocido, malditamente conocido. Fue entonces que mire con más atención las calles y las  casas circundantes, era el mismo camino que recorría todos los días para ir a casa. En ese instante una inquietud empezó a apoderarse de mi corazón “No, esto solo debía ser  una casualidad” me repetía mentalmente como un mantra tratando de tranquilizarme, pero al mismo tiempo rezaba  a cualquier Dios que estuviera allá arriba (si es que este existía) que mi más grande miedo  recién formado no fuera realidad.

Al doblar la esquina todo me quedo muy claro, tenían que estarme jodiendo. Era el mismo edificio de donde yo había salido esta mañana, donde estaba el departamento que compartía con Kei.

El camión aun no se había detenido completamente cuando yo ya había abierto la puerta y bajado de este, parándome enfrente del edificio  aun no creyendo en lo que veía. El fuego había roto varias ventanas saliendo con gran fuerza a través de estas, la policía ya había llegado y delimitado la zona colocando bardas donde  la gente ya empezaba a aglomerarse a su alrededor mirando  con morbo el espectáculo nocturno, mientras que los residentes  salían  tosiendo del lugar buscando un lugar seguro.

Instintivamente voltee a los lados recorriendo con mi mirada cada rostro a mí alrededor buscando con desesperación  específicamente el tuyo. Sin tener éxito alguno.

—¡Maldita sea! Esto tenía que ser una puta broma— Exclame haciendo puños mis manos.

Volví a mirar hacia el camión observando que todos se habían reunido alrededor de nuestro jefe de turno quien se encontraba asignándoles una tarea a cada uno de nosotros

—Ustedes apagaran el fuego mientras nosotros nos adentramos y buscamos a las personas atrapadas. —Escuche decir mientras me acercaba a las espaldas de todos.

— ¡Yo voy a entrar!— Dije en voz alta y con firmeza haciendo que todos giraran  a verme, mi tono de voz hizo notar que no aceptaría un no por respuestas.

No podían negarse, me lo debían al no haberme  dicho del lugar al que nos dirigíamos,  tal vez lo hicieron para no preocuparme y alarmarme, pero era imposible no hacerlo. De hecho creo que todos esperaban que me ofreciera de voluntario ya que nadie se opuso.

—Adelante— Esa simple palabra fue suficiente para colocarme mi mascarilla y el casco de protección dispuesto a entrar sin esperar por aquellos que entrarían conmigo al lugar.

En ese instante una luz cegadora quemo mis retinas y una repentina  ola de calor invadió todo mi cuerpo. Las  únicas cosas  que alcance a registrar en mi mente fueron el gran estruendo acompañado del ruido provocado de varias cosas al caer a mí alrededor  y el impacto de mi cuerpo contra algo duro y después contra el suelo.

El fuego había alcanzado una de las tuberías de gas de todo el primer piso provocando una explosión que termino de romper todas las ventanas del edificio. La fuerza de la onda expansiva me había arrojado unos cuantos metros de distancia, azotándome contra camión y después contra el suelo. Varios de mis colegas corrieron a mi auxilio pero los aleje inmediatamente.

Aquella explosión en vez de hacer que mi decisión flaqueara, me lleno  más de valor, tenía que entrar a como diera lugar y buscarte. Me puse de pie inmediatamente  y me adentre por la puerta principal sin vacilar.

El humo aun no era lo suficientemente denso como para nublar la vista por completo haciendo posible ver por donde avanzaba, a cada paso que daba escuchaba la madera crujir bajo mis pies, junto con el crepitar de los muebles y las puertas siendo consumidas por el fuego. A mi paso abría cada habitación buscando victimas, encontré  algunas personas vagando entre la inconsciencia, intentando cubrir su nariz con la mano para no respirar los humos tóxicos. Aunque en otros casos al abrir la puerta el asqueroso olor a carne quemada llegaba a mi nariz encontrándome con los restos calcinados de personas que no habían sobrevivido a la explosión. Era una visión muy cruel y deprimente. Sacudí la cabeza alejando aquella imagen  para concentrarme en los sobrevivientes, les ofrecí algunos pañuelos húmedos para facilitarle la respiración y les indique  la salida, algunos podían caminar  pero otros estaban muy lastimados haciéndoles imposible moverse. Debía auxiliarlos y sacarlos de allí, era mi deber, pero en ese preciso instante tenía otra prioridad.

Un grupo de compañeros  bomberos apareció  justo detrás de mí para ayudarme en la labor de rescate, en ese instante me sentí completamente agradecido  y  un simple asentimiento de cabeza de uno de ellos fue suficiente para correr en tu búsqueda.

Mientras me deslizaba hasta el final del pasillo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que las escaleras del condominio aun fueran transitables y para mi mediana suerte así era, el fuego aun no llegaba hasta ellas, sin embargo el humo se había vuelto más denso casi negro limitando aún más mi vista. Eso no me  significaba algún  problema, conocía aquel lugar perfectamente. Subí las escaleras  lo más rápido que podía. Me sentía un poco culpable de no revisar los otros pisos, pero confiaba en que no sería el único recorriendo las habitaciones. Seguí avanzando, saltando de dos en dos los escalones para agilizar mi andar, hasta que llegué al cuarto piso y el último, allí es donde estaba nuestro departamento.

—Kei ¿Dónde estás? — Grite lo más alto que podía, pero la mascara  opacaba mi voz, opté por retirármela y volví a gritar, mi garganta ardía por el humo pero ardía mas por la desesperación con la que gritaba tu nombre, cada vez me es más difícil respirar, los latidos de mi corazón  cada vez eran más fuertes haciéndome sentir que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho.

Estaba pensando lo peor al recorrer todo el lugar sin poder dar contigo. Hasta que escuche  a alguien toser, no hizo falta preguntar quién era ya que conocía perfectamente esa voz.

—Kei habla por favor—Pedí al aire esperando que me escucharas. Aguarde en mi lugar sin moverme, concentrándome en los sonidos de mí alrededor.  
—Kuroo-san…—Tu débil voz resonó en mis oídos. Solo esa entrecortada frase por la tos fue suficiente para localizarte al instante, me moví lo más rápido que pude hacia  una pila de escombros que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Tu fino cuerpo se encontraba bajo un gran pedazo de la pared impidiendo tus movimientos, la parte de tu torso hacia arriba y tu mano derecha  era lo único que quedaba a la vista.

Estabas medio inconsciente cuando te encontré y tu rostro estaba manchado de negro, me retire la máscara  de gases y te la puse para que pudieras  respirar mejor.

 —Voy  a sacarte  de allí—  Dije ansioso tomando los escombros que estaban sobre ti tratando de retirarlos, mis manos temblaban demasiado pero no lo suficiente para entorpecer mis movimientos.

—Es inútil— Me dijiste después de notar que todos mis intentos de remover los bloques no estaban dando frutos. Me negaba a pensar que te perdería de aquella manera, se supone mi deber era rescatar a las personas en esta clase de situaciones, pero me sentía tan completamente inútil al no poder  liberarte.

 Estaba pensando en alguna forma de ayudarme para sacarte  cuando un llanto llego a mis oídos, me separe de ti y me encamine a la puerta de al lado, derribe la puerta y  mire a través de las llamas buscando de donde venían los sollozos, me adentre en una habitación encontrando un  pequeño de dos años llorando  junto a los cuerpos de sus padres. Le cubrí los ojos tratando de disminuir la visión tan horrorosa frente a él  y lo saque de la habitación volviendo junto a ti. Había decidido volver a intentar retirar los escombros, pero la jodida pared no parecía moverse ni un centímetro.

—Debes llevártelo. — Escuche que me decías, notando como el techo sobre nosotros empezaba a caer. 

—Me niego a irme sin ti. — Reclame al instante, ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que te deje aquí? Esa idea es impensable.

 — ¿Acaso planeas matarnos a los 3? —Me preguntaste retóricamente retirándote la máscara con tu única mano libre—Escúchame bien, no pienso dejar que nos mates por el simple hecho de querer salvarnos a todos. Así que mueve tú trasero y sal de aquí. —Lo sabía, muy en el fondo sabía que debía marcharme en ese instante, en mi mente ya había pasado aquella posibilidad de “Y sí morimos aquí”   pero  la había desechado al instante por lo cruel que me pareció, negándome rotundamente a que fuera a pasar, pero el hecho de escucharlo de tus labios, recordándome que era una alta posibilidad  fue lo peor..

—Volveré—Acepte marcharme de mala gana  tomando la máscara para colocársela al niño, dejándote en su lugar un pañuelo húmedo. Y tú simplemente  me dedicaste una mirada donde pude descifrar un   “No es como si pudiera ir a otro lugar”. Si me daba prisa podía volver  con refuerzos suficientes para retirar los escombros. 

Tomé al niño en brazos protegiéndolo  y corrí   sin mirar atrás, esquivando todo aquello que se interponía en mi camino hacia la salida.

Cuando pude sentir el aire fresco del exterior me dirigí a la ambulancia para que revisaran al menor, al parecer todo estaba relativamente bien, necesitaba oxigeno, el humo había dañado un poco sus pulmones y no había sufrido ninguna quemadura o  daño  simplemente estaba tiznado.

Estaba dispuesto a entrar de nuevo cuando  me tomaron por los hombros, deteniéndome.

—Espera aquí. — Me dijo aquel que hace unos momentos me había permitido entrar a buscarte.

— ¡¿Qué?! Aún hay gente adentro… — “Kei está esperando por mi” pensé en ti. Cada segundo que pasaba era vital y yo lo estaba desperdiciando hablando.

—Lo sé, pero es muy peligroso. El fuego ha consumido demasiado la estructura  provocando que en cualquier momento pueda derrumbarse, sin mencionar que existe la amenaza latente de una segunda explosión. Por esa razón estamos sacando a los demás  bomberos.

—No me importa, entrare— Sacudí mi hombro con fuerza liberándome del agarre.

No había avanzado ni un paso cuando vi con horror como la temida explosión apareció, indicando que  era el preludio de algo mucho peor, lo siguiente que pude ver fue una gran nube de polvo y un gran estruendo se hizo presente, la estructura había cedido reduciéndose a una pila de escombros en pocos segundos. Todo transcurría frente a mí en cámara lenta, como una película, una de muy mala calidad, el sonido había desaparecido,  todo se volvía borroso  y  las fuerzas de mis piernas flaquearon  haciéndome caer de rodillas, rendido. Mis últimos, no, nuestros últimos  años de vida acababan de desplomarse frente a mis ojos. Una opresión se apodero de mi pecho haciendo que me faltara el aire, todo se oscureció a mi alrededor  al imaginar que ese fue nuestro último beso, que ya no te  volvería a estrechar entre mis brazos, adiós a los besos robados,  y a  tus reclamos por ser demasiado cariñoso. Todo se había ido.

Cubrí mi rostro con mi brazo derecho ocultando las lágrimas que empezaron a correr sin parar por mi rostro, el llanto de había apoderado de mi, haciendo que respirara  áspera y espasmódicamente. Nuestro  pequeño gato se acerco a mí recostándose en mi pecho empezando  a ronronear buscando que le prestara un poco de atención. Subí mi mano libre a su  lomo  y empecé a acariciarlo manchando de negro su pelaje blanco, moví suavemente mi mano  pasándola por donde estuvo  la tuya algunas horas atrás. Todo había terminado y de la peor manera.

~~~~~~~~

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado así, los espasmos se han detenido pero mi cuerpo se siente pesado y me siento desconectado de todo lo que me rodea excepto por una cosa, aun puedo sentir  el peso y el calor del felino sobre mi pecho mientras que  por mis mejillas siento el frio rastro que han dejado mis lagrimas a su paso. Alguien posa una mano en mi hombro y me sacude lentamente,  pero me niego a abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a la realidad, una donde tú ya no estás. Una donde estas muerto.

Sacuden mi hombro con más insistencia, y me digo a mi mismo que no puedo quedarme en ese estado para siempre por más que quisiera dormir y no despertar jamás. De mala gana retiro mi mano de mi rostro y abro lentamente  mis ojos esperando ver la destrucción y el caos a  mi alrededor pero en su lugar  veo unos ojos  color miel rodeados de un marco negro.

En ese instante me sentí completamente desorientado y perdido, fue tanta mi confusión  que al levantarme  tan rápido  el gato se espantó y  salió corriendo por la puerta. Aquel fugaz movimiento  me había mareado haciendo que todo me diera vueltas, empeorando mi situación.

—Kuroo-san. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntaste  extrañado clavando tus ojos sobre mí.   Gire mi rostro para mirarte  parpadeando varias veces no creyendo lo que veía. Tal vez era una vil broma de mi subconsciente no queriendo aceptar lo ocurrido.

Di una repasada rápida a mi alrededor dándome cuenta que me encontraba en la habitación del apartamento y tú estabas sentado en la orilla de la cama mirándome  completamente confundido. Solté el aire  que  no me había percatado que estaba conteniendo y pasé una mano por mi cabello haciéndolo hacía atrás, dándome cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Tetsuro—Me volviste a llamar con más insistencia, pero esta vez frunciste el entrecejo. Nunca me llamabas así a menos que  necesitaras completamente mi atención.

Volví a posar mis ojos en tu rostro, observándote detenidamente como si fuera la primera vez que te veía. Y sin notarlo pequeñas, lágrimas volvieron a correr por mis mejillas, me abalance hacia ti para  abrazarte. Sin creer que estuvieras junto a mí...vivo. Aspire el aroma proveniente de tus rubios cabellos ahogándome en su dulce  olor. Aferrándome  a ti, a  la realidad. Sin decir nada correspondiste a mi abrazo y eso fue suficiente para convencerme de que todo fue un sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado y perdón si por allí encuentran una falta ortográfica


End file.
